


Mutual Attraction

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Mutual Pining, Spin the Bottle, Trapped In A Closet, handjob, honeymustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Some of the skeletons can tell that Stretch and Red like each other, and through some interesting tactics including a car wash and spin the bottle, they try to get the two dumb love-birds together.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Mutual Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SilverWold715, originally posted in February 2017.

Sans sat back in his chair and folded his hands behind his head as he looked at the other skeleton monsters around the table. Three other versions of himself and three other versions of his brother. The ultimate culmination of “what-if” scenarios. If Sans knew any philosophers, he knew they would be having an absolute field day from a day spent in their home.

It had only been a few months since they surfaced and Sans had been sneaking back to their home in Snowdin to tinker with the machine in the basement. He was shocked one day when a skeleton came crashing out of the machine when he was in the middle of adjusting some new wiring. The skeleton was very much like himself, though his teeth were jagged and one gold tooth made his mouth quirk on one side. His clothes were torn and disheveled, and he seemed much more concerned about the fact he was no longer in his world than the fact he was speaking with his double. Once initial shocks and introductions were dealt with, Sans nicknamed him Red and they stayed in Snowdin to bring Red’s brother into this world. Papyrus was definitely shocked to be face to face with his own twin from a much more violent universe.

Then things became stranger when Sans and Red began working on a different machine, combining their knowledge, hoping to find a way to get Red and his brother, who they named Fell, back to their home to rescue the few friends they had. While they failed to find their universe, they had found another.

Basically, the same thing happened in the universe that they dubbed the “Swap” universe; their swapped selves had met with their counterparts, and it was decided that they were better off sticking together.

But there was another interesting development as the eight of them shared house and home. Slim was the one to alert Sans that Red seemed to be showing some interest in Swap.

“How do you figure?” Sans asked Slim after taking a moment for an amused chuckle before Slim leveled a very serious look at him.

“Watch him during dinner. Count how many times he glances over at him, and then you tell me,” Slim said.

Sans did as Slim told him; not only did he catch no fewer than ten glances, but he noticed Red blushed when Swap leaned into him when reaching for a dish on the table.

“I’ll be damned,” Sans whispered to himself.

When dinner was done, Sans and Slim both slipped out.

“Now you see what I mean,” Slim said, pulling a toothpick from his pocket.

“I do,” Sans said with a nod. “But, no big deal; kinda makes sense, I think… Well, you’re in a relationship with your bro.”

Slim nodded, sticking the toothpick into his mouth. “I worry that Red won’t be able to take it if Swap doesn’t feel the same way. I’m quite comfortable here with all of you, Sans, and I would like to try to keep disharmony out of this home.”

Sans nodded; Slim, his brother Black, Fell, and Red all came from worlds where monsters weren’t as naturally inclined to kindness. The four of them were a rarity among their kind and needed a stable and safe home to recover.

“We’ll keep an eye on them,” Sans said. He smiled warmly at Slim. “We can make this work.”

Slim smiled back and nodded.

~~~~~

Red flopped onto the bottom bunk of the bed he shared with his brother with a sigh. He stared up at the bottom of the mattress on the top bunk, counting the thin navy blue stripes that lined it before his mind began to wander. It wandered to a familiar face that was relaxed, with flattened teeth, a bit of orange magic swirling in the eye sockets, easy to laugh, fairly quick with a pun or a bad joke…

“SANS!”

Red gasped, sat up, and immediately smacked his head into the slats of the bunk above.

“Damn it, Boss, what the fuck?” Red growled, rubbing his head.

“I HAVE BEEN SHOUTING AT YOU FROM DOWNSTAIRS!” Fell exclaimed, crossing his arms and glaring at him. “You have been daydreaming again.”

Red’s anger quickly dissipated. When Papyrus’ voice went soft like that suddenly, it was a signal that something was bothering him.

“Come on, out with it, bro,” Sans said, sitting up and patting the mattress next to him.

Fell recognized the gesture and the concerned look on Sans’ face. He shook his head and kneeled on the floor in front of him.

“You are concerned over what’s worrying me, I can tell,” Fell said. “But it is you that I am worried about.”

Red blinked. “What the hell you worried about me for?”

“Sans, you’ve been acting very oddly for the past few weeks. You were very lively and chatty with the others when we first arrived, and now you are growing more quiet. While it means less of your terrible puns, it is unlike you.”

Red could feel a blush coming on and he turned away from Fell. “Well, tough to get a word in edgewise, especially with three more of you hanging around.”

Fell narrowed his eyes; he knew his brother was avoiding the situation, trying to get him to put his focus elsewhere, but he wasn’t going to let it work this time!

“While Papyrus is just as passionate as I am, the others seem fairly quiet. Especially Swap.”

Red could feel more heat rushing to his face. “Yeah? How the hell am I supposed to notice?”

Fell inwardly growled; he was getting annoyed with this game. “Sans, you have a crush on Swap and I know it!”

While Red sputtered, Fell stood and hoisted himself up onto his bunk. When Red finally gathered himself again, he stood on his mattress, gripping onto the edge of the top bunk and pulling himself up a bit.

“What the fuck makes you think I would have a crush on… well… that guy?!” Red exclaimed.

Fell had folded his hands over his middle and his eyes closed, but he now opened one eye to look at his brother and his mouth quirked into a smirk.

“At dinner tonight when he leaned over, your face lit up like a bonfire,” Fell said. “Huh, and it seems that it has not cooled.”

“Fuck you, Papyrus!”

“Ooo, testy this evening,” Fell continued to tease. “Seems like I hit at least a little close to home.”

“I’ll show you hitting close to- woah!”

Red’s feet had slipped and he completely lost his balance and he fell flat on his back with a grunt. Fell looked down at him.

“Are you all right?” Fell asked.

Red growled. “Like you fucking care.”

Fell snickered. “Nyeh, heh, heh, yes, you are fine.”

Red glared up at him.

Fell’s face softened into a sincere look of concern. “Really, Sans, are you all right?”

Red sighed and the anger drained from his face. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Why won’t you admit to what’s so obvious?”

“I told you I’m fine!”

“I’m talking about Swap, you jackass.”

Red sighed again, his eyes moving up to the ceiling. “Yeah, all right, you got me, bro.”

“Why don’t you tell him how you feel?”

“What?! Are you kidding me?” Red’s eyes snapped back to Fell. “I’ve had enough disappointments in my life, thanks.”

“But what if he feels the same way?”

“Psh, yeah, thanks bro, but that would be impossible.”

Red slowly got up, wincing as a bone in his spine cracked, and he crawled back into his bed.

“Why do you think that?”

“I know it, Papyrus,” Red said with a sigh, laying on his side and picking at the lint on his bedsheet. “No one wants a fat, lazy sack of old bones like me.”

“You are being completely unreasonable!”

“I’m not. I’m always tired, Pap. I never want to do anything.”

“Actually, you’ve been quite active with Sans. You both got the other four here. You’ve actually been doing your share of the chores. I’m very proud of you, brother, I apologize if I have not said so before now.”

“Thanks, bro.”

The two were silent, lost in their own thoughts. Red’s wandered back to Swap, while Fell’s worked at trying to think of a way to help his brother see that he wasn’t as bad as he thought.

~~~~~

“You know, I thought you’d be all over this training business,” Swap said.

“What makes you say that?” Black said sharply.

“Well, you’re a version of my bro, yeah?”

“Pfft, don’t you dare insult me in such a fashion.”

Swap snickered; his brother would have said something along the same lines though probably not with such an air of prissiness as this Sans did.

The two were watching Papyrus, Fell, and Blue train; neither saw the benefit of letting their magic go to waste and they needed some way of expelling their excess energy. Swap leaned against the porch railing while Black was perched on top of it.

“Actually, I wanted to speak with you,” Black said quietly.

“Yeah? What’s up?”

Black leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. “Have you ever been in a relationship, Papyrus?”

Swap was a little taken aback by his proper name being used in place of his nickname, but more-so by the question itself.

“Uhm, well, no, not really,” Swap said, shifting uncomfortably. “W-why would you bring that up?”

“It’s a wonderful experience to have,” Black said. “But it takes a lot of work, a lot of trust on both ends, especially if one has had bad experiences or other traumas in their past. However, as long as you are willing to work through the tough part, the rest of it is very much worth the effort.”

Swap raised an eyebrow ridge. “I don’t see what you are getting at.”

“I have been observing certain behaviors of yours,” Black glanced over his shoulder for a moment before he continued. “And you act in a peculiar way when a certain someone is close by.”

Swap chuckled. “Oh yeah? And who may that be?”

Black turned back to him and leveled his eyes at Swap. Swap didn’t like it when Black stared; he had the same big, bright blue eyes that his Sans had, but they were colder, one surrounded by a deep gash, and seemed to look straight through what they were fixed on.

“You seem to have taken a liking to Red,” he said in a lowered voice. “I see you watching him. I see that you make the effort to be near him.”

Swap suppressed the shudder running down his spine and he turned away and coughed to try to cover his discomfort.

“So what if that’s all true?” he murmured.

Black tilted his head, trying to look Swap in the face. “I did not bring it up to give you a hard time or to tease you. I’m curious, actually, as to why you have not, well, made a move, so to speak.”

“Heh, well, because Red has no interest in me,” Swap said.

“Ah, so you have already spoken to him on the matter.”

“What? No way, no, no, not at all.”

Black tilted his head the other way. “Why not?”

Swap looked at Black s if he were crazy. “Why would I?”

“To solve the mystery as to whether or not he is interested in you.”

“Oh, no, I can tell that already,” Swap chuckled again. “No one would be interested in me like that.”

“Why?”

Swap blushed. “No one has ever liked me like that, you know? I’m not exactly the most ideal partner. Or, I must not be, you know? I mean, how long does one go without that sort of interaction before you start thinking that there must be something wrong with you or that you’re just not dating material?”

Black swung his feet a little. “I don’t think you are giving yourself enough credit. From what I’ve gathered from everyone, while your world may not have been as rough as ours, you didn’t exactly have things easy.”

“Nah, come on, our world’s a cakewalk compared to yours.”

Black sighed. “You still don’t get it.”

Swap watched as Black spun on the railing so he was facing the other way, which made it easier for him to grab the front of Swap’s sweater and pull him closer.

“Imagine for a moment that everything we do is a rock that we have to break apart. The rocks that my brother, Red, Fell, and I had to break may have been bigger, but it doesn’t mean you don’t have your own,” he stared into Swap’s eyes. “Don’t you ever belittle your own struggles, they are just as valid as anyone else’s, and don’t you ever forget it.”

Swap blinked, then found he was released as Black slid off the railing and started for the house.

“That’s one hell of a lesson coming from you, Black,” Swap called after him.

Black paused, glanced over his shoulder, and smiled at Swap. “It was one your brother taught me.”

Swap was left staring after Black in surprise.

~~~~~

“How in the world did we get roped into this?” Red growled, plunging the large yellow sponge into the pail of soapy water.

“That’s what we get for sleeping through breakfast, I guess,” Swap said, scrubbing his own sponge over the wheels of Papyrus’ car.

“Neither of us even knows how to drive! Also, doesn’t Papyrus wash this thing like, every weekend?”

“It’s a small car, Red, between the two of us we should be done with this in no time.”

Red stopped complaining and washed what he could reach of the hood, looking over at Swap who moved from the wheel to the car door. He had ditched the orange hoodie for this project and wore a loose dark gray tank top. Red couldn’t help noticing the curve of his ribcage underneath the somewhat clingy fabric and only realized he was staring when Swap moved away.

_‘Pay attention to what you’re doing, you dummy,’_ Red scolded himself. _‘He’s going to think you’re some sort of creepy weirdo if you keep starin’ at him like that.’_

Red also wasn’t paying attention to what he was doing; the sponge slipped and soon he was sprawled over the soapy hood of the car.

“You okay over there?” Swap asked, standing up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Red grumbled, shoving himself back into a standing position. “Aw, great, now my shirt is all wet.”

As Red started wiping away the soap suds, Swap’s eyes were riveted to where the wet t-shirt clung to Red’s bones. His shorts had gotten wet as well and were slipping down a little, revealing a bit of his pelvis.

“You could always take your shirt off,” Swap said, then he slapped a hand over his mouth as he felt a full blush come on.

“What was that?” Red asked, glancing up.

Swap shrugged, hoping his blush wasn’t too obvious as he turned away and started scrubbing at another wheel.

Red tilted his head, swearing Swap said something, but then sighed, hiking up his shorts and returning to his task.

The two skeletons outside didn’t know that Papyrus and Blue were watching from a window, doing their best to hide behind the curtains.

“They couldn’t be more obvious,” Blue said with a giggle.

“Nyeh, heh, heh, I know!” Papyrus said with a laugh.

“It’s kinda cute,” Blue said, smiling warmly at the scene.

“Yeah,” Papyrus sighed. “I just wish the two of them would get a clue!”

“I know, right!”

“What are you two ninnies gossiping about?” Fell asked as he entered the room.

“See for yourself,” Blue said, stepping aside.

Fell barely needed a glance out the window; there could be only two skeletons out there and the whole household knew which ones.

“Psh, pathetic, the two of them,” Fell sighed. “Especially my brother. I have been urging him to tell Swap his true feelings and he absolutely refuses to!”

“Eh, you may not know it by looking at him, but my brother is a little shy,” Blue said.

“That certainly doesn’t help matters,” Papyrus said with a sigh. “Even now when we have given them the perfect opportunity to notice each other!”

Fell turned away from the window and observed the other two carefully.

“Did you two purposefully give them this punishment?” Fell asked.

Papyrus and Blue exchanged a quick glance.

“Maybe?” Blue replied.

“Technically?” Papyrus offered.

“Actually, it was my idea,” Slim said as he sauntered into the room and headed straight for the window. “How is it going?”

“Not as well as we hoped,” Papyrus said with a sigh. “Red got himself all wet, but Swap still did nothing.”

“Though I think he was about to have a nosebleed, like in one of Undyne’s cartoons,” Blue said with a grin. “Huh, can we get nosebleeds?”

“Since we don’t have blood, probably not,” Slim said. “Hmmm, well, since this seems to have been a failure, I propose that we try something else.”

“Like what?” Papyrus asked.

“This should be good,” Fell said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“It should be,” Slim said slowly. “I’m thinking Sans might have a good idea. Let me talk to him and see if he has any brilliant plans he’s been hiding from us.”

Blue and Papyrus shared a giddy grin while Fell shifted uncomfortably.

“You do realize that if my brother is hurt in any way throughout all of this, I’m going to kill you all,” Fell threatened.

“I’m sure everything will be just fine,” Slim said, giving him a reassuring smile.

~~~~~

"Sans?“

"Yeah, Black?”

"What the fuck is this all about?“

Sans was lounging in the kitchen chair with his feet propped up on the table. Black had his arms crossed and was glaring daggers at him.

"I’m just saying, if it happens, I wanted your permission. Just being respectful here is all,” Sans said calmly. Some of the others were intimidated by Black when he got angry, but he didn’t if not downright refused to be.

"And why, pray tell, would there be a chance that one of you peons would kiss my brother?“

"Because we’re trying to get the two knuckleheads to stop being morons.”

Black smirked. “You’ll have to be more specific than that.”

"Don’t be a dick,“ Sans sighed. "You know who I mean.”

"Hmm, yes, I had spoken to Swap, and I had high hopes that he would have been moved by my speech, but apparently, he has not,“ Black sighed, his voice softening. "He seems to feel he is unworthy of, well, anything. He constantly compares himself to us from the Fell universes. It is an unfair thing for anyone to do to themselves.”

"It is,“ Sans agreed, a little surprised by Black. "And from what I’ve gathered about Red, he just has incredibly low self-esteem. We’ve talked at length and, well, I just feel bad for the guy,” Sans sighed as he shifted to sit up in the chair and leaned over the table, crossing his arms. “My self-esteem was pretty low, too; I’m fat and lazy, good for fuck-all nothing, and would feel even worse when Papyrus would get on my back, but he was still mostly kind about it. Fell wasn’t. I can’t blame Red for turning out the way he did, but he needs to know that he is just as worthy of loving and being loved as any of us.”

They stood in silent agreement for a few minutes, before Black shook his head and growled softly.

"I still don’t see what this has to do with the possibility of my brother being kissed by one of you!“ he snarled.

Sans say up and grinned. "I’m going to introduce everyone to a game that Frisk was nice enough to tell me about the last time they went to a sleepover…”

~~~~~

The eight skeletons sat in a circle in the living room, Sans holding a clear glass bottle in one hand.

"So, any questions?“ he asked.

"Nope!” Blue said, his eyes turning into stars in excitement.

"Sounds like fun,“ Slim said, leaning back on his hands with an easy smile.

Sans glanced and saw that Red was the only one who looked fairly uncomfortable, though Black still had a look of disapproval while Swap appeared calm but one set of phalanges were drumming on his leg nervously.

"Any of you can back out,” Fell said after glancing around the circle and noticing the same things Sans did. “But if you stay, you have lost your rights to object.”

No one said anything for a moment, and Sans stepped forward to place the bottle on the floor.

"Anyone want to volunteer to go first?“ he asked.

"May I?” Papyrus asked.

Sans grinned. “Go for it, bro.”

Papyrus eagerly leaned forward and gave the bottle a spin. Everyone watched the bottle with mixes of anticipation and apprehension as it slowed and the head of the bottle pointed towards Blue.

Blue nearly squealed, his eyes spinning into hearts and he nearly leaped across the circle towards Papyrus, who barely had time to laugh at his friend’s enthusiasm before their mouths met.

“Nyeh, heh, get him, bro,” Swap teased.

Slim and Sans let out an appreciative whoop. By the time Blue pulled away, Papyrus was blushing, and Blue was too but he grinned widely.

“Okay, Blue, you get to pick who spins next,” Sans said.

“Hmm,” Blue said, leaning forward to pick up the bottle, looking at it as if it held an answer in the clear glass. He glanced around the circle with a small smirk, almost wanting to hand it directly to Red because of how nervous he looked, but he handed it over to Black instead. “You give it a spin.”

Black snarled and took the bottle. “You think you’re clever,” he muttered.

The bottle had landed on Fell, and Black gave him a quick kiss on the cheek despite being teased as a cheater. The bottle then passed to Slim, then Sans, who took advantage of the fact that the bottle landed on Black to whisper to him.

“Choose one of the idiots next,” Sans said softly.

Black growled; he didn’t need to be told, dammit!

“Not nice to share lover’s secrets,” Blue teased.

“Fuck you!” Black snapped, which made Blue wince a bit but he still grinned widely.

“Who are you going to pick next, m’lord?” Slim asked.

Black only had to glance around the circle once before he tossed the bottle in Swap’s direction.

“Head’s up, trash, you’ve been too quiet and smug for your own good,” Black said.

Swap fumbled a little when the bottle came close, but he gripped it and cast a suspicious glance towards the darker version of his brother before he sighed and placed the bottle in the center of the circle and gave it a decent spin.

Sans watched the bottle carefully, and when it began to slow, as subtly as he could, he made sure it stopped to point towards Red. Only Papyrus gave him a slightly knowing glance.

Red sputtered. “Y-you expect me to kiss him?”

“Those are the rules!” Papyrus said happily.

“It’s what you agreed to,” Sans reminded him.

“Don’t be a fucking pansy ass, Sans!” Fell admonished.

“But, if he really doesn’t want to,” Swap murmured too quietly for anyone to really hear him.

“IT’S BEEN FIVE SECONDS!” Blue exclaimed. “YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!”

The others stopped and stared at him, but only Slim and Papyrus caught on at first.

“The rules are if you don’t kiss within five seconds, you have to spend ten minutes with each other in the closet,” Slim said, giving the two a suggestive leer.

Red and Swap both blushed furiously, but the others got them to their feet and they quickly found themselves being shoved into the small closet in the hallway.

“We’ll be back for you in ten minutes!” Papyrus called.

“You two have fun!” Sans said encouragingly.

The two listened as their brothers and friends shuffled away. They were quiet, shifting themselves so they weren’t pressed together in such an awkward position.

“Uh, nice weather here,” Swap said.

“In the closet?” Red asked.

“Hey, I’m trying to make the time pass quickly.”

“Ten minutes isn’t going to go by in a flash.”

“Think we should teleport?”

“You know that first of all, they will know, and second, I don’t know about you, but teleporting has become dangerous for me. I never end up where I think I’m teleporting to.”

“Hm, me too,” Swap sighed and shifted slightly. “Hey, think you could, uhm, move forward a bit?”

“Not really; why do we have all this shit in here?” Red growled.

Swap swallowed hard; Red has his back towards him, and already his own back was pressed into a large box, and he felt his feet pressing into some boxes in front of him, and Red was standing awkwardly in the space between his legs.

‘ _Guess there’s no helping it,_ ’Swap thought before wrapping him arms around Red’s waist and pulling him back.

“Dude! What the fuck are you doing?!” Red exclaimed, trying to push against his arms.

“Chill out, dude, I’m trying to make it more comfortable.”

“By cuddling me?”

Swap chuckled and was glad that Red couldn’t see the blush that was no doubt taking over his face.

“Is that really so bad?” Swap murmured in his ear.

Red couldn’t help stilling, trying to keep the shiver running up his spine from being known. “Uhm, no?”

“Probably easier than kissing me, hm?”

Red sighed. “Look, Swap, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to insult you or nothing, I, uhm, I probably would have reacted the same way no matter who it was.”

“Why?”

Red growled. “Just… because… I…”

“Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“N-n-no. No, I haven’t.”

Swap nodded, leaning his head forward a little, making contact with the back of Red’s skull. Red couldn’t completely hide the shudder on feeling Swap’s breath on the back of his neck.

“Yeah, neither have I,” he admitted. “But, kissing me can’t be all that bad, can it?”

“I, I dunno,” Re murmured, trying really hard to not squirm.

Swap tightened his hold around Red slightly. “Relax, Red, I think we’re supposed to be having fun in here.”

“I guess, but, how do people have fun in a closet?”

Swap felt his soul seize briefly; was he really being given this gift? Was Red that naïve? Should he take advantage of him like this?

“I could show you,” Swap murmured, one hand wandering a little lower. “If you want.”

_‘Oh, stars, can he be serious? The heavens can’t possibly be this kind to me,’_ Red thought.

Swap’s hand continued to wander a little lower, when he brushed over Red’s hip, Red backed into him with a small sound that he couldn’t decipher.

“Is that a yes?” Swap asked, leaning his mouth into Red’s neck.

Red tilted his head to one side to give Swap full access. “Uh huh,” he murmured.

Swap pulled Red back into him more as he pushed his own hips forward slightly. He knew his magic was responding to the friction, their situation, and he knew he should have been embarrassed, but the second Red gave his consent, he didn’t care to be so conservative anymore.

Red gasped as Swap moved his hand down the inside of his femur, pressing back into him, knowing the soft, warm padding he pressed into was Swap’s gathering magic and his own responded in kind. Part of him felt like he should stop this, but there was a deep part of him that encouraged this, invited him to let go, to allow this, to let himself feel for once.

Swap mouthed at Red’s neck as his hand started to gently rub between his legs, feeling the warmth build and his magic forming under his fingers. Red wriggled a little, one hand gripping onto the arm Swap still had wrapped around his middle while his other reached back and hooked around the back of Swap’s head. He moaned softly, a bit of a whine in it, making him sound needy as he ground back onto Swap, which only made him double his efforts.

“Fuck, Red, you feel so good in my arms,” Swap murmured against his neck, taking the time to lick between the vertebrae and drawing more shudders from the smaller skeleton.

“S-swap,” Red stammered. “Stars, please, don’t stop, feels good.”

“Yeah?” Swap asked.

Red nodded and whined again when Swap wrapped his hand around the thick rod forming under Red’s shorts. Swap continued to move slowly, but his touch was firm. He moved to the other side of Red’s neck to nibble and lick, Red continued to grind against him.

“Fuck, shit, fuck,” Red swore, wriggling in his grip.

“You are really sexy when you sound so needy like that,” Swap murmured. “Damn it, Red, you have no idea what you do to me, do you?”

Red gasped, the arm around him tightening more and the rubbing on his cock becoming more vigorous.

“No, of course you don’t, because I’ve been too afraid to tell you,” Swap murmured. “But the way you stare up at the stars, the way you look when you’re deep in thought, the sparkle in your eyes when you discover something new, your laugh when you make your brother rage, I’ve wanted to hold you, touch you, make you squirm, make you happy, satisfy your deepest desires… Fuck, I just have wanted you so, so badly.”

The attention and Swap’s words were quickly becoming too much for Red and he could feel the pressure building in his magic.

“F-fuck, Swap, I’m close,” Red murmured, dropping his head forward, his breath coming out in pants.

“It’s okay, I am too,” Swap whispered.

Red made a choked sound. “N-no, I, I can’t.”

“Mm, you can, I don’t mind.”

Red squirmed again, though weaker, and his breath came in gasps as he shook his head.

“Damn, Red, fuck,” Swap groaned, thrusting into him one more time.

“S-swap,” Red whined, his head falling back against him before he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep his orgasmic cry as quiet as possible.

Swap continued to move his hand until he felt a wet spot form in Red’s pants. They sat panting for a moment before Swap pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Red’s neck.

“Why?” Red’s question was spoken so quietly that Swap almost didn’t hear him.

“What?”

The two started when they heard voices outside the door.

“Oh, fuck, oh fuck, shit, shit, shit!” Red panicked, gripping onto Swap as tight as he could.

Before Swap could say anything, everything blinked out for a moment and he landed hard on the ground.

“Ow! Dude, what the fuck?” Swap groaned in pain.

Red scrambled out of his arms, but between his energy being sapped, being upset, and just flipping out in general, Red could only stumble a foot away before he collapsed and bean crying.

“What the hell do you want from me?” Red sobbed.

Swap blinked, sitting up and staring at him. “I, I didn’t want anything from you. Well, maybe just your attention, but being trapped in a closet with you, I guess that was all of the attention I could ever ask for.”

Red glanced back at him, wiping the tears from his face. “W-why did you touch- why would you- why would anyone want- just-I, I don’t g-get it!”

Red sobbed again, curling into himself and wrapping his arms around his knees. Swap watched for a moment before his brain finally seemed to catch up and he moved closer to Red, putting a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Red, look, I don’t know why you would ever think someone could resist touching you. You’re a cool set of bones, you know? You’re funny, I know you can be strong, you did a great job taking care of yourself and your bro even though life was less than easy on you guys,” Swap said, a shaky smile coming to his face as he started to rub at Red’s shoulder with reassurance. “I mean, I’m such a lazy, useless monster. I don’t think I could have done what you guys have done. Psh, I mean, come on, I just freakin’ violated you, I wouldn’t blame you for beating me up or killing me. Hell, Fell is definitely going to kill me. Just… just please know, I really like you, I have for a while, and you deserve to be happy, and I’m sorry I couldn’t be the one to do that for you.”

Swap started to pull away when a hand gripped his wrist. He yelped in surprised when he found his back hitting the ground hard once again and a weight settled over him. He looked up to see Red glaring down at him, his face flushed, his hands curled into fists, and Swap prepared himself for a well-deserved beating.

“You’re such a goddamned moron, you know that?” Red snapped. He gripped the front of Swap’s hoodie and pulled him up slightly. “Look at me, Swap; you think the scars I got on my skull are bad? Guess what, pal, I have them all over my fucking body. _I_ don’t even want to fuck me. I can barely handle a stupid kid’s game like Spin the Bottle! If the others weren’t being such assholes and didn’t shove us into the closet, then, I…” Red’s anger died down and he slowly lowered Swap as he looked away again, the look on his face slowly morphing back into a look of sadness. “I wouldn’t have ever been touched by another monster, much less one as cool as you. You didn’t violate me, Swap, I let you do it willingly, because I’m a pathetic loser.”

Red slumped, the truth finally out for the most part, and he moved to leave. Swap immediately shot one hand out to grab Red’s and the other gripped the hem of his jacket.

“Don’t go,” he pleaded.

Red looked down at him, and the look on his face read clearly that he felt it was going against his better judgement, but he settled back on his spot on top of Swap.

“All right,” Red said. “What do you want?”

“Well, did we just confess to one another that we like each other?”

Red’s frown deepened a little, then the blush returned and he looked away. “Uhm, yeah, I guess, that’s sorta what it sounded like.”

Swap nodded. “Let’s try it again, then. Red, I’ve had a crush on you for a really, really long time. Every day I see you and it only strengthens the way I feel about you. I haven’t the foggiest why you would even consider liking me back, but, well, there it is.”

Red felt a little lighter as he watched a pale blush forming over Swap’s cheekbones now.

“Is that all?” he murmured. “Well, I’ll tell you why I would consider liking you back, and let me tell you that I have more than considered it. I think I fell in love with you that day my bro wanted me to train and you showed me that Blue had plenty of room under his bed for the two of us to hide and nap.”

Swap snickered at the memory; Blue’s bed was set a good foot and a half off of the floor and Swap has discovered it long ago and realized that his brother never looked under his bed and stored a couple of pillow there for when he needed some time away from the insanity that was living with seven other skeletons. He found Red running frantically from room to room trying to escape training time. It was cute and he took pity on him, showing him his secret spot, and the two curled up under the bed, back to back, and napped most of the afternoon away.

“I, I feel at peace when I’m around you,” Red said. “I feel safe, I feel like if something were to really go wrong, you could protect me, even though your HP is just as pathetic as mine.”

Swap laughed. “Thank, you ass.”

Red chuckled. “Anyways, so, yeah. I kinda have a soft spot for you, you big doofus.”

They were quiet, not meeting eyes, lost in their own thoughts for a little while.

“Uhm, the, uh, others are probably wondering what happened to us,” Red murmured.

“Yeah, probably,” Swap agreed. “Hey, I thought you couldn’t teleport?”

“I can, it’s just I don’t always have control where we end up,” Red said. “Like, I would have brought us to my room or something; where are we?”

Swap looked around; the sun was setting so they had some daylight left, but the woods look vaguely familiar.

“I don’t think we’re too far from the house,” Swap said. He smirked up at Red. “Ah, so you wanted to bring us to your room, huh?”

Red sputtered and blushed as Swap rolled his hips up a little.

“Stop that!” Red demanded.

“All right, all right. But before we go anywhere, uhm, can I, uh…”

“Out with it, asshole.”

“Can I kiss you?”

Red’s face flushed further. “Uhm, sure, I guess, if you really want.”

Swap sat up more, Red sliding more into his lap. He reached around his back with one arm to keep Red steady, gently bringing up with other hand to cup Red’s chin as he leaned forward and kissed him gently on the mouth.

Red stiffened, his first instinct to shove Swap away, but the more logical side of himself reminded him that he wanted this and he wanted it badly. He threw his arms around Swap’s neck, kissing him back, even summoning his tongue to trace a light line along the bottom edge of Swap’s mouth.

Swap hummed and opened his mouth slightly, letting Red in, and their instincts mostly took over from there. They broke away from each other after a moment.

“That was really nice,” Swap said. “Thank you.”

Red nodded. “What are we going to tell the others?”

“The truth? I don’t know, but honestly Blue knew about my crush on you, and I’m sure he’s at least told Papyrus.”

“Yeah, the Boss knows, too, heh, hard to hide shit from your own bro, huh?”

“No kidding,” Swap pulled Red in for a tight hug, with Re returning it a little awkwardly. “Well, we gotta go back, we can tell them that they startled you into teleporting, and we’ll just go from there?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Red said, knowing that such an explanation was going to get a lecture from Fell.

The two untangled themselves, got up, and it didn’t take them long to find a familiar path that they knew would lead them back to the house.

“OH, MY STARS, PAPYRUS! WHERE WERE YOU?!” Blue exclaimed the second the two stepped through the front door, addressing his brother by his proper name.

The others quickly gathered in the hall, looking concerned – even Black looked a little worried.

“Just figured I’d play a little joke on you all for shovin’ us in the closet like that,” Red said with a grin.

“IT WAS NOT VERY FUNNY, RED, WE WERE REALLY CONCERNED!” Papyrus scolded.

“What the hell were you two doing out there, then?” Black asked, crossing his arms.

“None of your damn business, you little brat,” Red shot at Black.

“What is that?” Fell asked. “On your leg, Swap?”

Swap looked down and saw what now everyone else saw; a line of orange dripping down his leg. He realized with a small amount of horror that his khaki shorts weren’t made from the most absorbent material out there. He glanced over to Red, and while he likely had a stiff patch in his own shorts, the black material seemed to hide it better.

“It’s marmalade,” Red said smoothly.

The others looked up at him.

“Marmalade, Red?” Sans asked dubiously.

“Yeah,” Red eyed him. “What’s the matter? You _jelly_ I got Swap all to myself in the closet?”

Papyrus’ face fell, Blue frowned, Fell groaned, and Black rolled his eyes.

“You guys did put us in a bit of a _jam_ ,” Swap quipped.

“DON’T!” Papyrus shouted.

“PAPPY!” Blue cried.

Fell and Black groaned in disgust. Sans and Slim snickered.

“But _orange_ you guys glad we got back here before dinner?” Red said.

“Oh, fuck you,” Black sighed, rolling his eyes and waking away.

“Please, don’t leave me with these nerds,” Fell growled as he followed.

“OH! DINNER! WE DIDN’T EVEN GET IT STARTED! COME ON, PAPYRUS!” Blue exclaimed, grabbing the other’s hand.

Sans and Slim shared a grin with their fellow bad pun lovers, but after a moment their grins turned into something a bit more knowing.

“What?” the other two echoed.

“Marmalade, Red?” Sans snickered. “What the fuck, man?”

“Leaving a bit of a bitter taste in your mouth there, pal?” Red said.

“Good one,” Slim said with a chuckle. “Though, perhaps there’s a bitter taste in your own mouth?”

“Speaking from experience?” Swap asked.

Slim shrugged, the comment sliding off him as he reached into his pocket for a toothpick to chew.

“Well, you guys are welcome,” Sans said, turning to go up to his room. “Next time, don’t be such dingus’, otherwise we’re going to have to resort to more extreme measures next time.”

Swap and Red frowned after him and then looked at each other.

“We planned everything to get you guys to either confess or at least have some fun with one another,” Slim explained.

“That’s dirty,” Swap said, shooting him a slight glare.

“Hey, were we wrong?” Slim asked.

Red blushed and looked away, Swap shifted, but then he eventually gave Slim a small smile. Slim grinned in return before he started walking away.

“Thought so.”

Red and Swap stood in the entrance for a moment in silence.

“Were we really that obvious?” Red murmured.

“I suppose so,” Swap said.

After another moment of silence, Red reached out for Swap’s hand, and Swap easily curled his fingers around Red’s. They both smiled, knowing they each had their own healing to do, but maybe now, it wouldn’t be so bad if they were healing together.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Please check out my social media for more fun!  
> [ My Tumblr](https://soloshikigami.tumblr.com/)  
> [ My Twitter](https://twitter.com/SoloShikigami)


End file.
